Shiga Mariko
|genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Actress, Seiyuu |active = 1970s-1989 |label = Victor Entertainment (1985) Warner Music Japan (1986 - 1987) }}Shiga Mariko (志賀 真理子) was a Japanese pop singer, actress, and seiyuu. About Mariko first got her start as a child actor in the 1970s, although her first major appearance was on the NHK quiz program, Donna Mondai Q Terebi, as one of the contestants answering questions. She later got her start as a singer in 1985, releasing the single Yume no naka no Rondo, which were used as theme songs for the Magical Princess Minky Momo OAV of the same name. She then made her full idol debut a year later, switching record labels from Victor to Warner, along with her first major seiyuu debut, voicing the lead character, Hanazono Yumi in the anime, Magical Idol Pastel Yumi. Mariko's second single, Freesia no Shonen were used as theme songs for the anime. She released two more singles after that in 1986. In 1987, she released only one single, Rainy Day Hello. She decided to put her career on hold in order to focus on her studies, she later graduated from the Funabashi Municipal High School in Chiba Prefecture. Her last public appearance was in July 1989, moderating Studio Pierrot's 10th anniversary event. A month later, she would enroll in Riverside's University of California campus, studying jazz music. Sadly, on November 23, one month before her 20th birthday, Mariko was riding in a car with four other friends on a freeway near Flagstaff, Arizona. An animal had appeared in front of the car and the car attempted to swerve to not hit it. However, the car had flipped over, the four friends were injured, and Mariko was thrown out of the car and was instantly killed in the crash. Her ashes were buried shortly afterward in Japan. Discography Album *1986.06.25 mariko (Re-Released in 1996, 2009, & 2010) Singles *1985.04.21 Yume no naka no Rondo (夢の中の輪舞) *1986.02.25 Freesia no Shonen (フリージアの少年) *1986.05.25 Aoi namida (青い涙) *1986.12.10 Hikoki Gumo (ひこうき雲) *1987.08.25 Rainy Day Hello Other *1986.04.25 Mahou no Idol Pastel Yumi Ongaku-shu Vol.1 *1986.09.25 Mahou no Idol Pastel Yumi Ongaku-shu Soshuhen Filmography *1986 Magical Idol Pastel Yumi Radio Work Gallery Shiga Mariko on Danny Chen album when I Think Of You 1985.jpg|Mariko as "Josephine" appearing on the cover of Danny Chan's album, When I Think of You. Shiga_mariko_telephone_card.jpg|Promotional telephone card. Shiga_mariko.jpg aoi namida promo.jpg Mariko_promo_phonto.jpg Shiga Mariko Radio Paradise February 1987.JPG|Mariko on the cover of Radio Paradise in February 1987. mariko in 80s p2.jpg Shiga Mariko in 80s p5.jpg|May 1987 Shiga Mariko in 80s p6.jpg shiga mariko in 80s p1.jpg rainy day hello promo.jpg mariko in 80s p3.jpg|Fall 1989. Mario_in_80s_p4.jpg|Fall 1989. External Links *Find a Grave Memorial *Fansite **Pictures taken between 1986 and 1987 **Photos of Mariko, taken in July 1989 and between September to November 1989 Category:Soloists Category:People born in Showa Period Category:People from Kanagawa Category:Capricorn Category:1969 Births Category:Voice Actress Category:Idol Category:Inactive Category:1985 Debuts Category:1989 Deaths Category:J-Pop Category:Blood Type O